The Unknown Obstacles
by Gooseonline
Summary: The Park has been open for 6 years, what will happen when someone from their past decides to reappear? Will they be strong enough to see through all the obstacles this will bring? WARNING graphic content in some chapters. WARNING
1. Chapter 1

I would like to thank my beta Jeni K

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Baby you got a strange letter today." Bella said walking in the house as the kids ran in after her.

"What do you mean by a strange letter? Hello Angel." I said giving her a quick kiss and then I knelt down to say hello to my little angels.

"Hello Tots, how was your day at the park?" I asked my two little girls who were bouncing with excitement.

"It was fun Daddy, I cooked some cookies with this girl called Shelby, she is fun." Maddy said happily.

"What did you do Katie?" I asked my other daughter.

"I stayed with Aunty Alice today and we did finger painting. It was messy!" Katie said proudly.

I stood back up to receive the letter that Bella was handing to me. I looked at it confused, there was no postage stamp and my name was scribbled on the front of it. I took it and opened it to find a scary letter inside.

"Bella call Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Ali please. Get them here with their kids right now, and keep everyone out of the kitchen please." I told her calling Mum and Dad as well as Peter and Charlotte with their kids. I placed the items from the envelope onto the kitchen bench and led Bella out of the kitchen. My girls ran in to the tv room, excited to watch a movie.

"Sure, Edward." Bella said starting to ring the people I asked her to.

When everyone arrived, I directed them into the lounge. Their kids did the same as Kate and Maddy, running right into the tv room. Esme followed the kids, so that they would stay entertained.

"Emmett come with me please." I asked. He did as I required of him as he walked into the lounge room.

"Em we need to lock down this house now! You do the back and I will do the front." I told him.

"Why, what's happened?" Emmett asked worried.

"I will tell everyone at one time." I said to him, not wanting to think of the horror and fear that would be placed on the shoulders of the family, with what that letter held. I'm glad I had left it in the kitchen, where none of them could see it.

"Ok Edward." Em told me walking away to lock up the back of our families house.

We walked back into the lounge where everyone was waiting except for Mum, who was supervising the kids in the tv room.

"I will be back in a few minutes." I told the room. As I walked out, I was worried what this letter would do to our family.

I walked into the kitchen and placed the photo and the letter into a bag so that when I showed it around, my family would not contaminate the items.

* * *

the chapters will come as soon as i write them and when they go through my Beta


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to thank my beta Jeni K**

* * *

**Thank you for all your reviews they made my day.**

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

I walked into the lounge and handed dad the items.

"Is this for real Edward?" Dad asked, looking a sickening shade of green, the longer he held the papers.

"Yes I think so. I got it in the mail today, in an envelope that had no stamp and my name written on it. When I opened it and saw what it was, I called everyone here and locked down the house." I informed him.

"What is it?" Emmett asked, worried about what could have made his father look and act like our world was about to end.

"It's a photo of all the kids with a red circles around each of their heads. The paper says 'Eenie Meanie Minie Moe Who will be next?'" Dad explained looking sick.

The photo got passed around.

"Edward did you see that Bella's head is circled as well?" Emmett said bringing my full attention back to him.

I got up to walk over to see if it was true. I could feel the blood drain from my face. It was true, there was a red circle around my wife's head.

"Edward is this the first time you have got a letter like this? When was it that we were all together where someone could take this photo?" Jasper asked, sounding as frantic as I was feeling.

"It think it was Aston's birthday back in June at the COAS. We were all out in front of the kitchen where we were about to go and have the birthday cake. See, Tiffany and Oscar are still immaculate were after the cake they had cake everywhere." Bella said.

"I think we will stay at the manor for Ben's 6th birthday. It might be a good idea to stay out of the public eye for a bit, just until we get more info on this." Dad said.

It was a week later on Ben's birthday, when two new letters arrived. I took them and paced the letters into plastic bags to look at when the kids were asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

******WARNING graphic content in this chapter. WARNING**

**would like to thank my beta Jeni K**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

* * *

The party was a good one with just the family involved. No kids running around dragging the parents from one attraction to the next. I just could not get into the party much because the letters were weighing on my mind.

"What is wrong Edward?" Bella asked quietly as not to disturb the party.

"Some more letters arrived today. One for both of us, I placed them in a bag and we can all look at them when the kids go to sleep tonight." I told her, half wishing it was the kids bedtime already.

"That sounds good, Edward try and forget about them, for a while" Bella told me, trying to soothe my rattle nerves.

"I will try better." I told her, knowing that was easier said than done.

I bent my head and gave her a long kiss.

The party was over and I started to breathe a little easier because I was about to be able to share the stress that I have had on my shoulders since I got the mail.

Once all the kids had their stories read to them and were tucked into their beds sleeping, and all the adults came down for coffee, I turned to Charlie.

"Charlie do you have some latex gloves?" I asked, knowing he would be the only one to have them.

"Yes Edward I do, I will go get a few pairs." Charlie said getting up and walking to his bag. When he came back he placed 5 pairs on to the table. I took a pair and opened the letter that had Bella's name on it.

I had to run and be sick. I could not get the photo out of my mind. There was a what could only be described as a bullet hole on Bella's forehead and one where her heart would be, and there was a black X on her right leg.

Mum came over to me,

"Edward are you ok?" She asked worried, not having seen what caused this reaction of of me.

"I will be, I just need to get this over with." I said washing my mouth out and walking back to the table.

I picked up the letter that had my name on it and slowly opened it. Once I saw what it was I ran back to the kitchen to vomit up nothing, because I had emptied it the first time. I could hear the others being sick in the background. I would not fault them, because this letter held a heart in it and it was covered in blood.

I could hear dad walking up to everyone who was being sick, telling them the same thing. I could not work out his words until it was my turn.

"Edward it is a cow's heart with ketchup over it. It looks like whoever is doing this went to the the local butcher and bought a cow's heart to send here." Carlisle said as I looked at him, still trying to comprehend what we were sent this time and who it could be from.

"A cow's heart?" I questioned, still trying to catch my breathe from my dry heaves.

"Yes a cow's heart." Carlisle said in complete disgust.

I went to find Bella to see how she was handling this.

I found her sitting at the table talking to her dad. I pulled her up for a tight hug because I needed the connection from my wife to bring me back to the right frame of mind.

"Edward I think someone is delivering the letters as there is no postage stamps. I think the best option is to surround the manor with hi-tech security cameras to see who drops off the letters. You might want to invite that little girl Shelby to the manor, as she is in the first photo but not circled, which means that whoever is sending the letters knows that she is not from this family." Charlie said.

I sat down with Bella on my lap and watched as the men of my family did the same with their wives.

"Ok I will go to Seattle to get the security cameras. Charlie would you like to come with me?" I asked.


	4. Chapter 4

I would like to thank my beta Jeni K

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

I was on my way back home, Charlie and I had bought about 50 cameras to place all over the outside and inside of the house.

My phone rang, it was the ringtone that I had set aside for Bella. I pulled the car over to answer it.

"Hello." I said, wondering why Bella was calling.

"Hello Uncle Edward, I am the only one with Aunty Bella, she told me to let you know that she will be fine but she is in hospital." Ben said calmly.

"Ok Ben, where is everyone else?" I asked hoping for the best but expecting the worst.

"It was just me and Bella, who went to the shops. Maddy, Kate and the younger kids were all wanting ice cream, so Bella left the manor with me. Then she got attacked from behind. The doctors are saying that the man who hit her shin bone had to hit it with something like a tire stick." Ben said, a little confused.

"Ok kiddo, we will be there very soon. You stay with Aunty Bella, for me please." I told him.

"Yes Uncle." He said before hanging up.

I turned the car back onto the road to head to Forks Hospital, I looked at Charlie.

"Bella was attacked by a man with a tyre iron and her shin is broken. She is in the hospital, I'm going straight there." I said gaining speed.

When we arrived at the hospital, I found Bella's room and saw Ben sitting in a corner with tears running down his tiny face.

"Oh Ben come here." I said crouching down with my arms open. It took him a bit before he recognized me, when he did he ran to me and buried his head in my neck.

"She.. she won't wake up, was I too late, is Aunty dead?" Ben whimpered out between sobs.

"Shhh little one, it's ok. Can you hear that beeping sound?" I asked him.

"Yeah, what is it? It has been beeping ever since she came back from where they took her." He said slowly calming down and getting braver by the minute.

"That beeping is the sound of Aunty Bella's heart, she is not dead just sleeping, ok." I reassured him.

"Really?" He sounded shocked.

"Really." I told him as I walked over to the monitor and pointed out the heartbeat on the screen.

"See this wiggly line, that is Bella's heart. It tells you that she is just sleeping. Would you like to give her a cuddle?" I asked him, to which he nodded emphatically. I placed him gently on Bella's chest where he started to cry again.

I let him cry for a few minutes and then picked him up where he placed his head on my shoulder.

"Ben would you like to go home with Grandad Charlie and go see mum and dad?" I asked Ben, who nodded sadly.

"Charlie, can you take Ben home because I am going to stay with Bella?" I asked Charlie.

"Sure no problem Edward. I will let everyone know what has happened as far as we know and I will get someone to drop off a car for you." Charlie said sadly, not wanting to be away from his daughter.

"Thank you Charlie." I said pulling a chair closer to Bella's bed and held her hand in mine.

* * *

Please review


	5. Chapter 5

I would like to thank my beta Jeni K, and Padme35

WARNING graphic content in this chapter. WARNING

It took a week before Bella was allowed to leave the hospital. During that time I never left her side. Everyone came to visit Bella. I was so happy that Bella was awake when Maddy and Kate came in to see her. I knew I would not be able to handle my daughters both in tears, they always were so cute and I didn't like to see them hurting.

The next day Bella came home and gave all the kids a big cuddle.

"Ben, thank you so much little man for looking after me. You are a very brave boy!" Bella told him.

"Edward!" Mum called sounding very worried in an almost scared voice. Both Bella and I walked into the to the lobby where mum was staring at another two envelopes, that she had placed on the countertop.

While picking up some gloves, I asked. "Where are the kids?"

"They are all either in their rooms or the tv room." Mum said.

"Ok, are you ready for this?" I asked slowly opening the letter. I placed the opened letter on the counter and stepped back. I wrapped my arms around Bella, trying to draw strength from her as we evaluated what was sent to us.

"What is it?" Mum asked, even though she sounded like she really didn't want to know.

It was an human a set of eyes, that looked somewhat fresh. There was old blood on the brain stems . The note with it said, 'I can see you!'

"Edward open the other letter please!" Bella told me sounding desperate to get the horror over.

I opened the last letter and it held a just cut little finger, with fresh blood on the end of it.

"Who could be doing this to us?" Bella asked with her head on my shoulder, sounding very close to tears.

"I don't know, but I am going to install the cameras now. Mum can you get Dad and Charlie, I know they both would like to see the the ear and finger." I told them, hoping maybe Charlie could get a print off the finger.

Bella didn't leave my side for the rest of the day. We placed the cameras around the entire house so that the whole house could be seen and the activity recorded.

It was the day after the cameras had been tested, when Emmett found another letter.

* * *

Please Review


	6. Chapter 6

WARNING graphic content in this chapter. Nothing will happen to the kids, it will only be implied WARNING

I would like to thank my beta Jeni K and my horror helper padme35

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The letter this time was in big envelope. I quickly grabbed some gloves and pulled the letter out of the mail box. I pulled out eight big photos, one of each child in the family. I laid each one out to have a good look at each of my young family members. Yes every one of them was my child just as my brothers and sisters would claim my children as their own.

I looked at Maddy first and saw that someone had blacked out her left eye. On Kate's it was the right eye. I looked at Emmett's kids, Tiffany had lost her foot, Ben the right arm and Aston had his left arm blackened. Sarah, Jasper's kid, had her stomach blacked and Peter's kids Oscar had the left leg and Jack had his right leg blacked out.

I had to wonder did this mean the same thing that happened to Bella, when we received that photo of her and she had an X on her right leg, and few days later she had her leg broken. Was this the same fate our kids were going to have?

"Oh Edward!" Bella said tuning into my side and crying into my neck. "Who could be doing this and why would go after our kids? What did they ever do to whoever to garner this threat?" Bella said between sobs.

"Edward why don't we go and look at the the security footage to see who left the letter." Emmett said, taking all of our focus off those awful pictures.

"Good idea, Emmett." I said starting to walk away to the CCTV room to look, but Bella wouldn't let me go. So I walked with her to the room, where Emmett had Jasper replay the footage of this morning. We watched as a tall blonde girl dropped off the envelope. The annoying thing was that we could not see her face at all.

The next day there was a huge package in the letter box. I called everyone to come look at what was in the package. Once everyone was around the table, I opened the parcel and had a quick apprehensive look inside. I took a breath, which was jumping the gun because once I emptied the parcel I saw that there were 8 tiny teddy bears. The bears where each 3 inches high.

I heard Bella, Rose, Alice, Charlotte and Esme run to different bathrooms to be sick. I looked up at their retreating figures and then back at the table to see if I could work out what had made them all be sick at the same time. I had a good look at the bears, each one had something blackened out. I realized that the black bits were at the same locations as in the photos of the kids that we got the day before.

I picked up one to have a closer look at it. The bear had a black left leg. Who could ever hurt a little two year old like that? What had Oscar ever done to this person to cause such a hateful reaction to an innocent little boy.

This time we got a good picture of the girl.

I knew her, she had been around the town for the last year, always by herself. Why was she doing this now?


	7. Chapter 7

I would like to thank my beta Jeni K

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

It was a few days after the bears arrived at the manor when all hell broke lose and the girl started to get physical.

We were all in the tv room and the kids were lounging on the floor watching 'The Lion King.' Oscar, Jack, Maddison, Tiffany and Kate were all asleep and Aston, Shelby, Sarah and Ben were watching the movie. When we heard the sound of glass breaking somewhere in the house. I looked at the men and then Bella, I walked up to her and gave her a quick kiss, because the look of absolute distress on her face at the sound that meant someone was now actively aiming to hurt us and scare our children was way below the belt in her eyes.

I followed the men, who like me were searching for the disturbance that made the glass break. I found it was the glass window beside the front door that was broken. There was a note lying on the ground, it was tied to a rock.

I got the gloves and opened it to read the words that were made from using letters out of a newspaper.

'I AM WATCHING YOU, OH AND I AM BACK"

I turned the note around to show the boys. We kept it quiet until all the kids were fast asleep.

Everyone was sitting at the dining table. Bella was sitting on my lap, she was shaking at the unknown of what was about to come. I placed the note on the table that had been put in a bag.

"Edward could it be Renee coming back to torment and terrorize us?" Bella asked, on the verge of tears, sounding almost hysterical.

"I don't know, baby. Charlie do you have Phil's number? Maybe we could call him and find out what is going on." I asked.

"I will go call now." Charlie said, leaving the room to make the call.

While Charlie was on the phone we sat there thinking about the fact that it was Renee sending the letters or at least convincing the blonde girl to leave them in our letter box.

We all looked up as Charlie came back into the room, shaking his head.

"Phil left Renee 4 years ago. He says that she is mentally sick and kept on muttering about how 'Unwanted' had corrupted her Angel child." Charlie said.

"So we can assume that it is Renee sending these sinister things to us." Carlisle said.

now my writing of this story is complete

if your review and answer this question

would you like me to post in groups or one a day or all at once

i will post the way most asked for


	8. Chapter 8

I would like to thank my betas Jeni K and Padme35

We sat at the table thinking about this new information.

"What do you think she means by 'I'M BACK'?" Rosalie asked, fearful of the answer.

"If it is her and I believe we are guessing correctly. It means Renee is in Forks and is back to being evil." Jasper said.

"The first thing we need to do is to try and find out if Renee is in the town. Someone also needs to talk to the blonde girl, to see why she was leaving the packages at the manor and who has been telling her to do it." Mum said.

"Ok lets go find them. Three adults stay here with the kids, while the others go out to search the town for both women." Emmett said, taking charge now that we had a plan.

It took three days before we found the blonde girl. It turns out that she was told by the person who had given her the letters to them drop off at the manor, she told us that the lady told her that this was the only way she could think of to get her children back.

Turns out the woman was claiming that Kate, Maddy, Oscar and Jack were here own children and that Peter, Charlotte, Bella and myself had kidnapped them and were declaring them as our own. We took the blonde, who was named Tanya to the police with all the letters that she left at the house.

We knew until we found Renee, we would have to watch the chosen kids.


	9. Chapter 9

I would like to thank my betas Jeni K and Padme35

* * *

There was a week before we saw Renee.

Aston came running up to me where I was sitting watching tv.

"What's up buddy?" I asked opening my arms for him as he looked very distraught. Aston curled into my side, it was like he was trying to climb inside of me.

"Daddy, there was someone in the bushes." Aston said, about to cry.

As we were all living in the same house, our kids knew they could go and talk to any parent. There was no jealousy between us, if a child that was not our blood called us mum or dad, it was what the kids needed and there was no way we would deny any of our children that simple need.

"Aston do you think you can show me where you saw the person?" I asked him rubbing my hand up and down is back in comfort. He nodded slowly.

"I won't leave you ok, I just need you to point out where you saw them ok, little mate." I told him. He held my hand and led me to the back window. He pointed to the tree house that we had built when Ben was 3.

"Ok Aston, you have been such a brave boy, I think you mum is in the tv room." I told him. I waited for him to run out of the room, then I got my phone out to ring my brothers. I gave them the same message. 'Need you all in the the sitting room!' I waited for them all to arrive.

"Aston saw a person in the yard and I think that they might be living in the tree house." I told them as we stood in a line looking out of the window.

"Shit! I just saw some movement." Emmett said, straining to see if there was more movement.

"Ok how do we do this?" Carlisle asked, apprehensive of just who may be out there.

"Charlie how many sets of handcuffs do you have?" Jasper asked, his voice determined, you could tell he was already forming a plan of attack.

"A few why? What are you thinking Jasper?" Charlie asked, ready for anything.

"Well I think we should surround the tree house and call the person out and see what happens from there" Jasper said, in a determined tone.

Charlie handed dad, Jasper, Emmett and myself a set of cuffs.

We walked out and stood around the house and Charlie called out.

"Who ever is up in the tree house come down now!"

"Or What you'll shoot me! HA! None of you have the Balls!" A voice floated down to us.

We each recognized that voice.

"Renee?" I questioned, although I knew it was her.

"What incest boy, you stole my babies!" I looked at the boys in astonishment.

"What the hell are you going on about Renee?" Charlie said, as bewildered as the rest of us.

"We would like you to leave the property now!" Carlisle said.

"No you stupid man, I won't leave my children!" Renee said.

"If you don't leave now you will be classed as a trespassing!" Charlie said, hoping that would get her to come down.

"Would you like to meet your grandchildren?" Peter asked shrugging his shoulders at a loss of how to get Renee out of the tree house. Hoping that the offer would draw Renee down.


	10. Chapter 10

I would like to thank my betas Jeni K and Padme35

"Ok I will come down to meet my kids." Renee said, sounding almost gleeful at the prospect of meeting the kids.

As soon as both her feet touched the ground, Emmett pulled her in his arms as Charlie put the handcuffs on her.

"Edward that finger we got, it was the pinkie finger right?" Charlie asked looking pale.

"Yeah why?" I asked very confused with why Charlie was asking that particular question now.

"Come here and have a look at this." Charlie requested.

I did and saw what had made Charlie pale. Renee's left hand was missing the pinkie finger and the scab was still pink, which meant that the wound was fresh no older than two weeks. Which would fit with when the finger was sent to us.

I walked away to be sick at the atrociousness of the do-it-yourself job that the removal of her finger and the job she did trying to stitch it back together. I could see under the pink skin there was green puss slowly seeping out of the stump. I knew enough to know that Renee had to have removed some of the bone to cover the hole that removing the finger would leave behind.

I needed to see Bella, so I walked into the house to find her. I entered the tv room and Bella looked up to see who had walked in.

"We got her." I told the room, in a relieved tone.

Bella saw me and stood up giving me a quick once over and then fell into my arms.

I picked her up and took her into our room and laid down next to her. I told her everything I knew and all my fears that woman invoked in me. It was four hours later when there was a knock on the door, both Bella and I looked at it.

"Come in." I called out.


	11. Chapter 11

WARNING graphic content in this chapter. Nothing will happen to the kids, it will only be implied WARNING

I would like to thank my beta Jeni K and padme35

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The door opened to reveal our dads.

"You guys need to come and see this." Charlie said, so we got off the bed and followed them

"Bella I love you so much." I told her just before we left our room.

"I love you too Edward." She gave me a quick deep kiss.

We were lead to the tree house.

"Go have a look and if you are going to be sick do it out the window opposite to the door." Dad told us, I grimaced at the request. What were we in for?

I climb the ladder and ran to the window as I just got a glimpse of what was on every wall and vomited everything that I ate for lunch. Bella was doing the same as me.

When we got our composure, I grabbed Bella's hand for strength as we both looked at the first wall. It had a big photo of each of our kids, each one had the same black mark as the small photos that we got earlier. On Ben, Aston, Sarah and Tiffany's pictures, they all had cigarette sized holes all over their bodies. There was a hole where the kids hearts would be, and there were burns in the centre of their foreheads.

On the next wall there were photos and photos of every single one of our children doing everyday things, playing in the park, in the sandbox and on the swings, even walking down the street. There were photos from when Maddy and Kate were only 1 year old.

In between the photos of the adults,there was one where Bella was covered in little lines that looked like Renee had cut all of her visible skin with a box cutter.

On the final wall, there were 15 tombstones on the wall with everyones name except for Maddy, Kate, Oscar and Jack. Under each name was a date starting from the first date which was under Emmett's name, the last date was under Tiffany's name. The dates ranged from starting next week to the date for Tiffany's death which was a month later. There was a ledge at the bottom of each tomb stone, on each ledge there was a pool of blood that looked very fresh, only hours old.

In one corner there was a pile of soft toys, books and puzzles that looked ready for a child to play with. There was also a pile of each kids clothes that had gone missing from the house. The chosen kids, had the biggest pile of clothes.


	12. Chapter 12

I would like to thank my beta Jeni K, and Padme35

I walked out of the tree house to see mum washing away our vomit.

"I'm sorry mum, I would have cleaned it up." I told her feeling bad about her cleaning up after me yet again.

"Don't worry Edward, I did the same thing and I was watering the roses at the time I saw you both be sick, so it was no trouble." Mum said with a sad smile.

"Dad we need to look and find out if there is anything else missing in the house, because the stuff in the tree house was taken directly from the manor at different times. She might have left items in the manor." I said, frightened at what we might find in our house.

Everyone went from room to room searching. We found 10 cameras that would allow Renee a constant stream of live video of the activity in the common areas in the house. I was glad to find out that there were no cameras in any of the bedrooms that were used.

We also found that some of the kids favourite toys were missing, thank God they didn't notice them missing. That would have caused a lot of unnecessary fights between our kids.

We were all standing around trying to think about what to do with the tree house, when Maddy ran up to Jasper.

"Daddy look what I found in the the tv room. It's so cute!" She said cuddling a stuffed monkey.

"Where would she have gotten that from?" I asked, as we all looked confused. Monkeys were not allowed in the house as Bella had a huge dislike of anything that was associated with monkeys.

"Could Renee have left it in the house?" Emmett asked, wondering how they could have missed seeing this toy.

"Maddy come here let me see it please." Emmett asked because I was too stunned to move.

"Ok daddy." She said, then skipped over to him and proudly held the monkey up to show Emmett who took and read the label. Once he did that all the colour left his face as he threw the monkey at me and ran out of the room.


	13. Chapter 13

I would like to thank my beta Jeni K, and Padme35

####################

I had to get Maddy out of the room before I even looked at it.

I crouched down to Maddy's eye level.

"You are such a good girl, did anyone else get a teddy?" I asked her and she nodded happily.

"Yap they were all monkeys!" She said proudly.

"Ok little one, go find one of your mums please." I told her giving her a kiss on the forehead.

I watched her skip out of the room, then I looked at the stupid monkey's tag.

"You all ready?" I asked, then had a good look at the tag.

**'I'M NEAR TO TAKE OR NOT!**'

I held in the vomit this time.

"We need to find the other monkeys right now!" I told them sternly, I needed to know if they all had the same message.

We found all the monkeys, each message got more disturbing than the last.

We came across Oscar and Tiffany's monkeys first. Oscar's said '**I WILL GET WHAT I WANT!**' Tiffany's said **'YOU CAN NEVER HIDE FROM ME!'**

Then we found Aston, his monkey said **'I'M ALWAYS CLOSE BY!**'

Ben was next, he seemed eager to be rid of the monkey. When I looked at the message I understood why, **'MY EYES ARE EVERYWHERE!'**

Jack's monkey simply said **'THEY ARE MINE!'**

Last we found Kate and Sarah. Sarah handed her monkey over first, the message said **'SEE YOU SOON!'** We all turned pale when we read the final message on Kate's monkey. **'YOU WILL ALL DIE!'**


	14. Chapter 14

I would like to thank my beta Jeni K, and Padme35

After we had all the monkeys, I threw them into the tree house which we decided to burn after we had taken photos on the whole scene up there.

We placed fuel all around the house and Emmett lobbed a lit bottle into the house which started the fire.

We stood and watched the tree house burn.

Aston ran out with tears running down his face, I caught him before he got to close.

"Daddy what did I do wrong? Why a you fireing my tee hose?" he stuttered out, through his tears.

"Well baby boy there was evil witch hanging around the house, we trapped it up there so the wicked witch won't hurt you or your brothers and sisters anymore." I told him .

"Why didnn't you ust oss watr?" Aston sobbed still with tears streaming out of his eyes.

"We did bubby and just to make sure that she could not escape we set it on fire." I told him, hoping he would understand.

"What abut my tee hose?" Aston asked.

"We are going to make you a better one, bigger one. Ok buddy." I said, giving him a smile.

"A huge wone?" he asked with the hint of a smile on his face.

"Yeah a huge one." I told him, happy to see the end to his tears.

Once the fire was out, Emmett went up to the tree to knock down the remains of the old tree house.

I took Aston into the house and handed him to Charlotte.

"What has him so upset Edward?" She asked cooing at Aston.

"We had to burn the tree house, it would never be safe again." I told her.

"Was it really that bad up there?" She asked looking at Emmett kick the old burnt boards out of the tree.

"Yeah it was really bad." I told her then walked back out to what was a tree house.


	15. Chapter 15

I would like to thank my beta Jeni K, and Padme35

After the tree house was made safe, we packed our bags for a holiday, we all needed to get away from Forks for a while. I took everyone to Disneyland in California and we spent two weeks running and playing around Disney. My daughters had a ball meeting all of the Disney Princesses and my sons enjoyed meeting Mater and Lightning Mcqueen and the characters from Toy Story.

After Disney, we spent a week on the beach. Our children played in the water and had sandcastle competitions everyday. One child got some sort of sunburn even though we did put sunscreen on each of them.

We were well rested, finally ready to start enjoying our life and the park.

What we were not ready for was the drama that had been going on in Forks ever since we left.


	16. Chapter 16

I would like to thank my beta Jeni K, and Padme35

When we got back from our little holiday and had just finished unpacking our things when there was a knock at the front door.

"Hello, Sir is Edward Cullen available?" The policeman asked.

"Yes, I'm Edward Cullen. How can I help you officer?" I inquired.

"I am Officer Dylan Roberts. I'm here to inform you about a situation that has been going on around here for the past three-and-a-half weeks." He said, in an uncomfortable yet professional tone.

"What happened and what does it have to do with me?" I asked sounding very confused.

"I am sorry to inform you of this, but there is no point in sugar coating this to make it any easier. Since we didn't have much on Mrs. Dwyer we had no choice but to allow her out on bail when she came up with enough to cover what the judge set. Which we now know was a huge mistake on our part as when we found her, we were too late to save the lives of eleven people we later found." He said looking so forlorn.

"What happened to the people? Were their deaths a quick one?" I asked not really wanting to know but the curiosity got the better of me.

"Some yes, others no." The office hesitated, he looked like he didn't want to relay what happened.

"Please, officer just tell me what happened to them." I pleaded.

"We found out later that each victim had similarities in appearance to all the adults in your family. The two that were look-a-likes to Peter and Charlotte had their throats slit, they died instantly. The victims that shared similarities to Chief Swan, Esme, and Carlisle were each strangled with a belt. The Emmett, Rose, Alice, and Jasper look-a-likes all had body parts removed and were left to bleed out till they died. Your look-a-like had a plastic bag taped to his neck so that he suffocated. The one person who had it the worst was the girl that looked like your wife, Bella. She had every major organ stabbed with a double edged jagged blade, plus another 90 stab wounds to her body. It looks like she was the last to die and the one that was tortured the most . It appears that she got a few stab wounds each day until the last day where Renee stabbed all of the major organs which she died of." The officer said and as soon as he finished I held up a finger asking for a moment where I ran to the sink and lost my lunch.

"What happened Edward, why is there a police officer standing in the front door looking so worried" mum asked.

I looked her straight in the eyes and said the one word that would explain everything.

"Renee, Mum." I watched as her face paled and she walked over to the officer.

"Officer, would you like to sit down and have a coffee because I know the rest of the family would like to know what has happened." Mum said.

"Mum, I will go watch my kids and send everyone into the sitting room so that the officer only has to tell the story once, if he has to do more it won't be fair to him." I said washed my mouth out and went to find everyone.

Once I told all the adults about the police officer wanting to tell them something, I found the kids playing fortress in their television room. I shut the door and locked it which made the room sound proof.

"Hi babies, can I join in?" I asked, sticking my head though an opening.

"Hi Daddy, ovcose you can com play, im a prinsess!" Tiffany said, smiling brightly.

I crawled into the centre of their fortress and laid down on my back, just watching my angels playing with not a care in the world.


	17. Chapter 17

I would like to thank my beta Jeni K, and Padme35

I was just laying on my back enjoying the innocent laughter that was in the fortress.

One by one the rest of the family came to join us in the castle. Mum and Emmett were last. They each had a tray full of hot chocolate and bowls of ice cream. I sat up and pulled Bella onto my lap and she handed me my cup of chocolate.

"What would you kids like to do today?" Mum asked them.

"Moovie!" Katie said clapping her hands.

We pulled down the side of the fortress that was covering the tv, then we all stood up and rearranged the blankets and pillows that they had collected from all over the manor.

We all got resituated on the blankets. I laid down on my side and pulled Bella's back to my chest and placed my arm over her hip. I had a look around to see all the couples curled up together and Charlie had Tiffany snuggled into his side.

It was half way through the movie and everyone was either asleep or dozing. It felt so good to be able to see the whole family just relaxing with no worries. As the movie finished I slowly pulled myself away from my wife and placed a pillow under her head. Once she was safe and back asleep I got up and turned the TV off and put on some quiet music.

I left the toy room to make sure the house was all locked up, I checked the mailbox and found another letter that had been left. I walked to the kitchen and opened the letter and tipped out the contents of it. They were photos of each person before Renee killed them and a photo of them after.

I rang Emmett's phone because I knew that he would have it on and with him.

"Hi Em, would you please get all the men down to the kitchen, we got another one." I told him.

"Ok Edward," Emmett said then hung up. I sat at the breakfast bar staring at the backs of the photographs, as I did not want or need to look at them any more.

Everyone walked into the kitchen and they each put on a pair of gloves and picked up a photo and looked at them.

"Oh God those poor people, has someone called Officer Roberts?" Dad asked.

"I will call him now." Charlie said.


	18. Chapter 18

WARNING graphic content in this chapter. Renee finally gets what's coming WARNING

I would like to thank my beta Jeni K, and Padme35

It was 2 hours after Charlie called Officer Roberts, when he finally left the manor.

We all went back to the toy room for the comfort that we all needed. I laid down next to my Bella and fell asleep from the absolute exhaustion that Renee was piling on to my shoulders. I am so glad that I had my brothers and dads to share the burden of the horrors that this experience Renee placed on the family entailed.

It had been two weeks since the last letter arrived in the mail when there was a knock on the front door. I went to open it and welcomed Officer Roberts into the house.

"Hello Edward, I have some news you will not be happy about and some that will give you a lot of relief." He said.

"What happened?" I asked, not sure if I really wanted to know.

"Well Renee escaped our custody but we found her in a burnt out car. What our investigators told us happened was that her brake line was cut or they failed in someway, she crashed into a tree and was trapped in the car and the end being cooked alive, it would have been an excruciating and agonizing death as the skin near any metal would have started to melt off her body as the water and blood in her body started to boil cooking her organs. So she was steamed and cooked to her death." The officer said with little feeling.

As he was finishing telling me what happened to Renee, my brothers walked in with our dads.

"Hi guys, Roberts has just told me Renee is now dead and it was a very fitting death." I told them.

We then went to find the girls and Charlie said that he would look after the kids.

"Officer Roberts was just here to let us know 1 That Renee had escaped and 2 That she is now dead." I told them and watched the look of preeminent relief cross everyones face but Bella's and Charlotte's.

Bella was curled up on my lap crying at the loss of a life and the extrication of her death gave her. Where Charlotte was just confused at what to feel as she had just lost the only parent that she had growing up and the person who wanted to kill her and her whole family.


	19. Chapter 19

I would like to thank my beta Jeni K

I did this trip off a blank map of the USA and only missed one state and I spelt 95% correctly just from the info in my brain... I am very proud of myself.

After all the drama we decided to have a long trip, we went on a road trip to visit each state.

We stated in Washington and visited Seattle as the kids had never been there before.

We drove 5 motor homes, one for each family and one that mum,dad and Charlie shared. It was good because not everyone wanted to go to the same sights. We stopped in Idaho, Montana, North Dakota then into South Dakota, then into Minnesota, and Wisconsin. We stayed for a week in each state just doing the touristy things.

We gained a new member to our family in Michigan, when Charlie met and married Sue. Which made Bella very happy for two reasons, now here dad wasn't going to be alone anymore and that she would have a loving mother.

After Michigan we all drove through Indiana, Ohio, Pennsylvania, New York, Vermont, New Hampshire, and Maine where we all ate lobsters.

We drove back through New Hampshire to Massachusetts, Rhode Island, Connecticut, New Jersey then into Pennsylvania to get to Delaware and Maryland, Virginia, West Virginia then Kentucky. Where the kids went ape over the horses. They enjoyed being able to see a horse being born, the boys were happy to see the blood and stuff the girls all thought the pony was soooo cute and giggled at watching it learn to use its feet for the first time.

It was then onto Illinois, Missouri, Iowa, Nebraska, Kansas, Colorado, Wyoming, Utah, Nevada and California where we stayed out of the city and watched the stars come out at a observatory.

After California we went to Arizona, New Mexico, Texas, Oklahoma, Arkansas, Tennessee, North Carolina, South Carolina, Georgia then into Florida where we all had fun in Disney World.

After two weeks running around Disney we drove into Alabama, Mississippi, our last destination was Louisiana where we flew home.


	20. Chapter 20

I would like to thank my beta Jeni K

It has been two years since the drama Renee had caused our family. Since arriving back in Forks after our road trip, that the kids would not stop talking about, our lives went back to normal.

We all went back to our jobs at the park, we loved watching the smiles appear on the sick kids faces as they walked into the park and the smiles would not leave the whole time they were here.

We had introduced three new members to our family, Shelby joined us after both her parents died a painless death when their car got hit by a drunk driver. Bella gave birth to twin boys, which we named Masen and Scott.

The manor was full and happy, no one thought about Renee until a check came in the mail. It was the inheritance that Renee had set up for Charlotte who went and made 11 bank accounts with it, one for each kid.

We had rebuilt the tree house, it had five rooms and little did the kids know we had it wired for sound and video. So we knew exactly what went on up there.

As I looked into Bella's eyes, I knew we would make it through anything. I knew this was the moment our Happily Ever After started.

I hope you enjoyed this story.

thank you for reading and reviewing.


End file.
